User talk:Jakko123
GB 05:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hey! What's up? Glad you could join us! GB 05:30, 21 December 2008 (UTC) KK. I plan on giving you crat rights. :) GB 05:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) CoTaS Sry jakks i shutting it down, it was a failure Star 04:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Declining votes You can't decline votes. It doesn't matter about the number of articles. If it meets the requirements (which NCC did), it can be nominated. I'll worry about the final tally. GB 01:56, 19 January 2009 (UTC) thanks oh i was coping it from my fanfiction page, so i thought it would work.Mistyfur 02:52, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thorns Plot *** Thorn|cooking joined #wikia-warriorcats-rp 19:15 +++ ChanServ has given voice to Thorn|cooking 19:15 Thorn|cooking I know about the Oakstar thing about her dieing 19:15 Thorn|cooking but did anything else happen when i was gone? 19:15 Crescentmoon ok. well .... 19:16 Crescentmoon me and GB are recruiting new members, and everyone one of us admins are trying to come up with a plot 19:17 Thorn|cooking *rubs hands to getter* excellent 19:17 Thorn|cooking is that it? 19:17 Crescentmoon pretty much 19:17 Thorn|cooking oh 19:17 Thorn|cooking I like the site layout 19:18 Crescentmoon thank Jakko 19:18 Thorn|cooking I want Hawkstar to be the leader again! He was the best one! 19:19 Crescentmoon well KIndlestar is leader now and Battleclaw is deputy 19:19 Thorn|cooking I have a good part of a plot for ya 19:20 Crescentmoon ok hit me wit it 19:20 Thorn|cooking Thornpath's third kit will be eventually born and his name will eventually be Embereyes. 19:20 Thorn|cooking however 19:22 Thorn|cooking Embereyes is a reincarnation of Vulture (Embereyes is black with Ember colored eyes) 19:22 Thorn|cooking and everyone in the clan do not trust him because Rubbleline went into his dreams and saw him as Vulture. 19:25 Thorn|cooking But Emberpaw has a dream of some ancestor cat (you can help me think of one) and he/she tells Embereyes to be the good Vulture (then he can do a lot of good stuff) 19:26 Thorn|cooking This idea was the last thing FxC told me about (not the Vulture part but the Embereyes being a reincarnation) Re: Clans of Yesterday First off, it is Cats of Yesterday. And secondly, it is a website of NCC's past. The only reason Junie made an article for Patchstar is because she is StoneClan's old leader. You know, its like the history, so that's why it has something to do with NCC anyways. And you might not want to change that, whatever you did change. It would probably be best to leave it how it is.-- MouseyLoveClan 23:05, 11 February 2009 (UTC) LakeClan I'm creating a goodbye site for LakeClan. :( I still think we should keep the LakeClan articles, though. We could just put some sort of template that says it no longer exists.--Shaf Girl 05:04, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Here's the link to the goodbye site http://www.freewebs.com/goodbyelakeclan/.--[[User:Shaf Girl|Shaf]] Girl 05:16, 1 March 2009 (UTC) LakeClan Registration Hey, I can't register on LakeClan. It requires an email address and i am most certainly not giving that much information! Ever! Is there a way I could use one of the admins emails? Shaf doesn't have an email so how is she going to sign up?--Thornpathtogehodou 00:43, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Shaf probably is using her parents email because i know that she doesn't have her own. Thanks anyway--Thornpathtogehodou 23:40, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Okay okay okay, she must of gotten one without telling me. or she never uses it. Thanks--Thornpathtogehodou 00:21, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Really, Jakks? I never said I would de-sysop you. And you know what? I happen to be very busy in life. I have a report do to, and I have a baby sister, so I will not put up with any attacks. GB 02:33, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Maliceheart Please dont put nonfactual about Maliceheart on his article. (i.e. His age or personality) and I am sorry that my grammar is so terrible that you must complain to GB about it, i will TRY to work on it Star 23:33, 25 March 2009 (UTC) LakeClan Articles Until we sort out the LakeClan thing, we'll put info into articles to the point where the great battle ends. GB 22:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't get this site...? I love kittens!!!☺ The Nursery!!! 18:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Help me I need your help.Can you create a wikia and call it warrior cats fan clans wikia.Tell your friends to join.From bossxxxicestarxxx 17:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC)